


A Scatwork Orange

by Girlvert



Category: AURORA (Norway Musician), Björk (Musician), Madonna (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Large Cock, Mouth Kink, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Taboo, Teenagers, Vomiting, Watersports, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Summary: Disappointed by the weak sales and lack of critical acclaim for her last album Erotica, pop artist Madonna is looking for a new approach and teams up with Björk and Aurora two of the most promising young artists from Scandinavia. This time she's ready to break all remaining boundaries of the human mind for an updated sexual revolution of the 21. Century!Warning: Contains a lot of disgusting things like scat, vomit and other body fluids, graphic sexual acts and profanity! If this is not your kind of thing, please read something else. And of course everything described is pure fiction!Starring:Madonna 35 yoBjörk 23 yoAurora Aksnes 19 yoKarim 28 yoItsuki Kenji 49 yo





	A Scatwork Orange

**~ A Scatwork Orange ~**

  **Prologue:**

Publicity is hard work even for a mega star like Madonna. From nothing comes nothing and people cannot deny that she put some effort into her last album Erotica and the related SEXBOOK illustrations. But promotion was tough as most of the material wasn't played on Radio or the music channels. Thanks to the MTV Awards she still managed to reach a wider audience but missed the opportunity for a world wide success due to the ever-increasing censorship. For instance her single Deeper and Deeper was banned from the radio for being too obscene and sales of her book were shunned for the same reasons but has become a much sought after collector's item ever since.

A glimpse of hope appeared in the shape of a very influential investor from Japan, a very eccentric guy called Itsuki Kenji, who originally came from the adult film industry. He had an open mind and was eager to work with an international popstar especially with one like Madonna. Erotica was a big success in Japan and she only had great memories from the Japanese Tours and her loyal fanbase up there.

So Madonna - now more than ever - was boosted with new creative energy and cancelled her former record deal and made a new one with one of Kenji's music labels called Bad Taste Records. In the following weeks both had a lot of meetings and agreed upon a new concept. What she needed was a fresh face, better two fresh faces and talented ones. Kenji had a couple of Fashion and Music Magazines with him. One cover in particular attracted her attention, it was of the New Melodic Express advertizing the forthcoming Nordic Sounds Festival, and it showed a photo of two very „exotic“ looking girls. Icelandic singer Björk, who just broke up with her band the Sugarcubes and a very young platinum blonde girl named Aurora from Norway. Both had very light pale skin and thus were a big contast to the usual tanned Hollywood star lookalikes. Björk and Aurora looked so pure and innocent just like an otherworldly experience. As the two girls were headlining the festival it would make the perfect oppurtunity for a first meet and greet.

A couple of weeks later Madonna attended the festival in person and watched the performances of her desired candidates from the vip lounge. She was wearing a fancy long black coat by Chanel and some extra big sun glasses and thus remained widely unrecognized. She was very fascinated by the native atmosphere of the concert which was held at night under a starry night. When Björk entered the stage Madonna was instantly captivated by her elfin innocent look, she had her black hair in funny princess leia-like braids and a cute short red dress on. She sang something about the human behaviour in general and that there is definately no logic about it. Her dancing was purely improvidsed out of the moment and just went so perfectly along with the sound of the music. Aurora on the other hand surprised Madonna in another way. She appeared on the stage in a pink bomberjacket and a short miniskirt of the same color plus some b/w saddle shoes that gave her a rather cute and fearless look.

When the festival was over Björk and Aurora who know each other just briefly from some festivals in the past were waiting in the backstage area of the campus. They just got a little hint from their management about a certain special guest but nothing precisely. So it was a rather big surprise for the two when Madonna eventually approached them. Both were huge Madonna fans and felt quite flattered by her visit and were intrigued by her larger-than-life persona that radiated a very strong sexual energy – one that people described as the fragrence of dominance!

After they shared some impressions about the festival Madonna asked the two girls if they could imagine to be involved with her new art project. A project that she described as pansensual, expressive and challenging! One that would definately set up new standards in the artistic world. Aurora and Björk found the concept very interesting and didn't hesitate a second to agree. Little did they know that they just made a pact with the devil!

A scatwork orange

Intro: Björk in her cute little red dress was walking down the streets so joyfully. She had a giant teddy bear in her arms and would hold it up in the air to every stranger that passed and would ask them to hug the teddy as it needed so much love. After a while she noted a funny rumble in her belly, she smiled and rubbed it a little. She seemed to be very hungry. After she crossed the street she came along a cafe that she never noted before, the Golden Truffles, she entered the cafe and was just mesmerized by it’s oldfashioned but stylish interior that seemed to come directly from the time of the roaring twenties of the 20th century. The time of Marlene Dietrich and Josephine Baker. The mysterious cafe was crowded with people fully dressed in authentic costumes of that time, fine ladys with feather boas and dandys were playing cards. The room was filled with decadence. There was a single small table in the middle of the dining room and a card with Björk’s name on top of it. Björk took a seat and placed her giant teddy bear on the chair beside her.

After a while a very sexy blonde lady, fully dressed in black leather aproached her with catlike moves and welcomed her. Her tight miniskirt underlined her very muscular tighs and revealed more than it hid. Around her neck was a collar that had an engraved name tag dangling down with the golden letters D-I-T-A embossed in it.  
„Welcome to the Golden Truffles, young lady. May I introduce myself, I’m your personal waitress for tonight, you can call me Dita! I take care for foods and drinks.This is the place where you will experience the further regions of the human mind and find the ultimate pleasure“ Madonna said with a sensual husky voice and handed her the menu card. Björk was browsing the menu card, menu by menu with her finger before she suddenly stopped.  
„Hmm, I’m very curious to know this one. What does this mean – special menu?„ Björk asked in curiosity.  
„That’s a menu that we specially create for very special customers like you, it’s ingredients are always different to grant the best meal experience possible.“ Madonna explained.  
Björk: „Oh please let me have some, I love to try out new things!“  
Madonna: „As you wish! But before we can serve the meal you have to chose the plate! You have to know that our meals are served in the most fancy plates available it adds so much to the perfect flavour.“

Björk: Hmm, ok but which one should I chose?“

Madonna: „May I suggest you our latest purchase, it’s a high quality plate that comes all the long way from norway, it’s made out of the purest white porcelain you could imagine.“  
Björk nod in agreement and after some minutes of waiting. Madonna came back with a little teenage girl on her side. That girl had platinum blonde hair and was dressed in a black school uniform, short skirt, she wore a pair of dark blue kneesocks that contrasted her very pale skin very much. Madonna presented her in a way like she was talking about kitchen ware.  
„Did I promise too much? That’s the model „Aurora“ made in Norway and I tell you what it hasnt been ever used before! Nevertheless, I hope it will meet your expectations!“  
(While Madonna was describing the „plate“ to Björk. The girl in question, Aurora, didn’t say a word and just looked down on the floor all the time with an emotionless face.)  
„Oh, that’s definately something special, but how will the meal be made. And how do I actually use the plate?“ Björk was wondering and looked at Aurora’s saddened face and small petite body.

„Good that you ask“ Madonna replied and took out a riding crop that she had attached on her hip and pointed at Aurora’s mouth.  
„You see the actual cooking process is very slow, the meal is so special that it takes several days in advance to get prepared but it will be served in Aurora’s cute little mouth here. So Aurora why don’t you open it a little? Our precious customer should know what is to be expected, don’t you think?“  
Hesitatengly and with signs of discomfort, Aurora started to open her mouth wide slowly, exposing her perfect white teeth that shined like pearls in the moonlight. With the head of her riding crop Madonna began to tip on Aurora’s body. Beginning down from the bottom she gave some gentle taps onto her knees and even lifted Aurora’s skirt just a little in a playful manner. Aurora was a bit frightened and almost shied away.

„Ts ts ts…are you daring?“ Madonna reminded her while looking deep into her eyes and pointing the top of her riding crop in front of her face in a menacing way.  
„Now be a good girl and open your mouth wide“ Aurora did as she was told and Madoona started to place the head of the riding crop on the top of her tender tongue!“  
„You see, this is the actual place where the meal gets served“ Madonna said while wiggling the crop slowly around Aurora‘s tongue until some threads of saliva were dripping down the crop.

„In her mouth? But…“ Björk rather rather confused after looking deep into Aurora’s wide open mouth.  
Madonna: „I can understand your worries but be rest assured, we give you a satisfaction guarantee!“  
„But first we should give the plate a little cleaning! Aurora! Kneel down in front of me! (Aurora did and kneeled down the floor having her skirt just a little over her knees.  
„Björk would you please be so kind and just stand behind Aurora and hold her head in position“ Madonna advised her. So Björk went behind Aurora and placed her hands on the backside of Aurora’s head and gently pressing it into the nape of her head.

„Aurora open your mouth wide, we have to clean the plate a little you understand?“

So Aurora slowly opened her mouth wide, Madonna bowed over her and just spit right into the young girl’s mouth with a nasty loud noise she made. Aurora grimaced in disgust a little but Björk hold her head tight.

„ Bahhh...please don’t“ Aurora said wishing Madonna to stop but Madonna was not finished yet and spit into Aurora’s mouth several times again until all the saliva formed a large pool of spit!

„Don’t act like that you little slut“ Madonna said angrily and gave Aurora a hard slap on her face. Prompting Aurora to spit out some of the saliva right on the floor“ Björk giggled childishly while Aurora was struggling with the situation she was in.

„That’s not acceptable, we cannot serve our meal on a plate like that. I think we have no other choice and must apply intensive cleaning!“ Madonna was shouting furiously before she formed a gesture with her crop to one of her servants as a sign to come over.  
Dressed as an ordinary waiter, a tall guy called Karim came over. He was Madonna’s personal servant and one of her countless toyboys.  
„Karim I think we need your service right now, this little cupidor here is a bit stubborn and acts like a child. Let’s teach her a lesson!“  
Meanwhile Björk was starring at Karim’s crotch like in trance as it‘s bulge was growing bigger and bigger“

„Hmm, I think we have a little helper down there“ Madonna added as Björk began to slowly open Karim’s zipper and reveal his giant black cock that just sprang out of his boxers like a squeezed rubber stick that just got released.  
Aurora was deeply shocked and ashamed trying to prevent any glance at it but Madonna forced her head into Karim’s direction.  
„Look at it, you teenage whore!“ Madonna insisted while having a firm grip on her head.  
Aurora blushed immediately and frowned a little considering the things that would await her very soon. Björk on the other hand was wowed by his impressive manhood which was bigger in size than her elbow. His massive monster cock was much too big for Björk’s tiny hand, that hardly could reach around it. With wide opened eyes she looked at it like it was a funny new toy, she stroke it a little and even took a little dip with the top of her tongue.  
„Hmm, that tastes a little fishy“ Björk noted.

Madonna: „Let’s get serious! Karim, I hope you had prepared yourself for this girl’s tiny mouth? Clean it out! Now!“  
Björk slowly guided Karim’s big veiny monster cock just in front of Aurora’s face holding it just under her nose. Aurora really had a hard time to withstand the strong fishy smell of his cock, she tried to shook her head to the side but Madonna forced it back into position.  
„I’m sorry young girl but my mistress ordered me not to wash my cock for 5 days.“ Karim said with a malicious overtone.  
In the next moment Madonna placed her fingers onto the left and right corners of Aurora’s mouth and started to stretch it wide.  
„Give her the cleaning that this girl deserve and just piss into that dirty mouth!“

Björk was holding the cock straight and started to giggle when a strong warm jet of piss was shooting out of his cock. Björk aimed the steady stream of piss right into Aurora’s open mouth. When her mouth was overflooded with piss, Aurora made some loud gurgling noises. Björk seemed to have some sadistic fun and even aimed the piss-stream directly onto Auroras face, and also her skirt got soaked with warm piss, too.  
Madonna was apparently amused and would place her hand over Aurora’s soft mouth forcing her to swallow Karim’s warm piss.  
„Swallow it good young cunt, this is just the prelude of the Symphony!“

After she swallowed a lot of piss Aurora began to cough and choke a little, she wasn’t used to this better taste. She spit like crazy but the bitter pisstaste lingered on.  
„Björk, I got good news your meal will be ready soon. „ Madonna said with a lusful voice and began to do a little dance in front of Aurora. She moved her athletic body so smoothly, she turned her back on Aurora and began to lift up her black leather skirt very slowly in the rhythym of her song Express Yourself. No panties underneath she reveald her extremly muscular naked butt. After a while she placed her hands on each side of her buttcheecks and began to stretch them apart showing Aurora her wrinkled asshole and shaved vagina.  
„Now look young whore what I can do!“ Madonna said and began to relax her sphincter forming an ever-growing gaping hole.  
„I waited for this moment oh so long, but now it’s finally happen!“ Madonna added and started to place her ass just in front of Aurora’s face“  
Björk who was fascinated by Madonna’s large gaping asshole had her hands on Aurora’s shoulders making sure she was in the correct position. To get a better grip Aurora put her hands right onto the backside of Madonna's extremly muscular tights, she even started to knead them a little for her own comfort. She never felt such strong female muscled legs before. They were just shaped perfectly. Maddy, who was enjoying Aurora's little message, told her to start licking her legs, she was in the mood for a young girl's tender tongue. A little hesistant and shy Aurora began to kiss Maddy's muscled legs, just very slowly and kiss by kiss she started with Maddy's calves and went up to the insides of her knees. After a while she reached Maddy's butt, she kneaded her buttcheeks firmly and kissed them "mwah...mwah..." she hoped to get some kind of mercy from her and indeed it seems that Maddy was very satisfied with young Aurora:  
„Aurora you're such a good girl, here’s a little reward for you“ Maddy said and placed her bare naked ass very close to Aurora’s open mouth, Madonna moaned out loudly and directly farted into the innocent looking girl’s mouth. „arrrghh, this feels so good!“ Maddy said and made another loud rude noise that sounded like a broken machine gun. Aurora’s facial expression was priceless she immediately closed her eyes and shooked her head widely just to get rid of the unpleasant smell of Maddy’s fart.

„Where not finished yet.“

Björk was holding Aurora’s chin with one hand and pulled her hair with the other.  
„I want my special meal you fucking slut so open your mouth wide!“ Björk said furiously and pulled Aurora’s by the hair a little. In that moment Aurora made a pain-ridden face and screamed out loud:

„Godamn, stoph…it…bragghhhh … please …it’s so bitter ..gghghh“

Madonna took the chance bowed a little over, grunted like an animal and in a fraction of a second squeezed a stinky brown shit fountain right into Aurora’s wide open mouth. The fouly smell of her shit was just overwhelming and Aurora started to cough and made loud choking noises while spitting out some of the brown slime.  
„Ahhh, I’m shitting right into your fucking mouth! You little teenage whore!“  
Maddy relaxed her ass a little before she squeezed out a harder chunk of shit, Björk made sure that Aurora had her mouth open all the time and watched carefully how the stinky long turd landed right into Aurora’s mouthcave. 

„Now chew it and swallow it all!“ Maddy told her.  
Aurora struggled hard not to vomit and to hold all the shit in her mouth but Björk helped her by keeping her nose and mouth shut with her hands.  
„Now swallow it, come on it’s not that hard!“ Björk said  
While chewing all the shit Aurora grimaced extremly, coughed over and over again, and even some greenish-brown snot was running down her nose before she finally managed to swallow down all that shit.

Madonna was showing her dirty ass to Aurora and ordered her to clean it with her skirt. "Just clean it up with your fucking skirt, and do it carefully!" Aurora just did. 

„Good girl!“ Björk said and gave Aurora a little kiss on her cheek.  
After she swallowed all that piss and shit Aurora felt terrible as her body seemed to revolt against it.  
„Björk your special meal can be served now, make yourself comfortable and kneel down in front of Aurora!“ After hearing these words Björk was very happy and crawled onto the floor on her fours like a cat until her face was under Aurora’s chin. As Aurora was just such a tiny girl, infact some inch smaller than Björk, Karim told her to stand up and bow a little over to reach for his cock. Now Karim got another turn, he brought his 11 inch cock back into position right onto Aurora’s shit smeared mouth

"Just relax your mouth and open it wide...opent it!" he said and started to place his big strong hands just behind the back of Aurora's head and forced his cock slowly inch by inch all the way down her throat.

Aurora felt how Karim’s hard throbbing knob was slowly make passage into her tiny mouth. With her tongue she could feel how his giant cock was pulsating and how it’s veins seem to grow bigger and bigger, pumping more and more blood into the shaft and knob up to the point that it threatened to explode soon. Tears were running down her cheeks and just for a splitsecond her eyes seem to pop out completely. When his big knob finally hit her uvula, Aurora made an extremly loud gagging noise causing her to vomit some of the warm piss-shit cocktail just like a geysir right into Björk’s wide open mouth. Björk was very eager to collect every drop of the puke’n shit melange as it gave her that ultimate unique taste.

„Hmm, this tastes so good, give me… more… more!! Björk said extaticly and smacked her lips appreciatively after she received another load of the delicious cocktail.

"Haha, doesn't she look cute with that big cock in her mouth? Girl vomit had always been something very special, and it gets even better depending on the ingredients chosen" Madonna lectured watching how her little protege was swallowing everything down without the slightest signs of detest or miscomfort. Björk just loved the feeling of warm girlvomit in her mouth, she even gurgled with the shit n puke mix to get the full aroma out of it. Like the notes of a song she could taste all the different bitter and salty flavours of shit, vomit, piss, cum and girl saliva. The perfect cocktail for a special girl like her. 

"Damn that little girl has such a tiny mouth, so soft and warm it makes my cock really feel good" Karim said and forced his cock just another inch into her small mouth, his massive shaft disappeared completely in Aurora's throat and Madonna had great fun to feel the bulge on Aurora's neck. 

He wasn't finished yet, so Karim fucked Aurora’s teenage mouth deeper and deeper with every thrust he did, forcing her to vomit gallons of the delicious meal, then finally Karim noted a very intensive twitch in his cock before he finally shot his warm load right into Aurora’s throat. Madonna took her chance and started to collect some of the vomit with empty cola bottles and some funnels.  
After Karim was finished he slowly pulled his cock out of the young girl’s mouth, put it back and closed his zipper like nothing ever happened. Whereas Björk licked off the remains of piss, shit, vomit and cum from Aurora’s face. Who was very exhausted from the treatment she just had received. On her way home she had still traces of Maddy’s shit on her skirt and knees and that fouly taste of shit and piss lingered on her throat for weeks.

Björk would never forget the taste of this special meal and would write songs about it for her fortcoming album.  
And What about the bottles?  
These were called Aurora’s Mouth Elixier and came with a nice label that showed a closeup picture of Aurora’s wide open mouth on the front and a list of the ingredients on the back. These bottle were later sold at auctions as exclusive art pieces for large sums of money. Giving Madonna that kind of impact she always dreamt of.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
